Kidnapped
by Princess Sin
Summary: Omi and Nagi are kidnapped by some old members of Essett. It's up to the combined effort of Weiss and Schwartz to rescue their young teammates from the clutches of pure evil.
1. Chapter 1

KIDNAPPED 

I do not own any characters or any other characters from other stories

Although, you would think this is a cross over, but it is not. i just borrowed certain characters from other stories and placed them in this one. This is an AU story and the characters will be ooc. so, i'm letting you know ahead of time.

Pairings: OmixNagi, SchuldigxYohji, BradleyxAya, FarfarelloxKen

Chapter One

"Where the hell is it!" Omi searched his room frantically, turning things over, throwing clothes and paper over the floor. "Where did I put my homework."

He remembered doing it because Ken helped him. Which turned out to be the biggest mistake he ever made. After Aya checked his math homework. It turned out that half of the answers were wrong. Omi became disgusted as the big oaf just grinned sheepishly at him saying, "I'm a soccer player not a mathematician."

So Omi had to stay up half the night redoing his homework. But for the life of him he couldn't remember where he left it. It wasn't in his backpack or his room. He don't know why his usually active brain was moving so sluggish today.

"Shit Omi, Aya's gonna have a cow if he sees your room like this." A voice from the doorway caught his attention.

Omi turned to see Ken leaning against the doorframe. "Right now, I don't care if he pop a vessel. I can't find my homework."

"Looking for this, little genius." Ken waved a piece of paper in the air.

"My homework!"

"Yeah. I found it downstairs in the kitchen on the table."

Of course that's where he did his homework. Boy he really was becoming an airhead and scatterbrain just like the students at school tease him of being.

"Arigato Ken-kun." Omi grabbed his backpack, his homework and ran downstairs.

xxxxx

Aya and Yohji were in the flower shop preparing to open. Yohji had just taken a cigarette out of the carton preparing to light it when Omi ran by and snatched the lighter out of his hand.

"Hey!" Yohji called after the boy.

"Ohayo Yohji-kun, Aya-kun. You won't be needing this." Omi waved the lighter in front of the angry man. "I'll see you later. I'm late for my lecture.

"I hope you miss the bus." Yohji yelled to the teen.

"I love you too." Omi ran out of the shop laughing.

xxxxx

Omi made his way down the sidewalk running like mad. Normally, he would never take a short cut to the bus stop, but he was running late. Cutting through the alley he came out near a construction site of new apartments. He looked up at the half completed structure. The boy didn't know why, but the building gave him the creeps. Guess it didn't help his nervousness much since the street was deserted.  
There wasn't a sign of life other than himself.

Turning away he saw the bus stop at the end of the street. There were several people waiting. Just then the bus pulled up. Shit shit shit that was his bus. Omi ran with all his might, but it was too late. The bus pulled off.

"Shit shit shit." Now he was as good as late.

There was an old, beat up white van parked at the entrance to the alley. Omi leaned against the vehicle trying to catch his breath and wiping sweat from his face. Damn and here he took a short cut to get here on time. He began to wonder if he asked nicely would Aya or Yohji drive him to school. He didn't want to ask Ken. He didn't trust riding on the back of the bike since he had accidentally fell off when Mr. Show off Hidaka decided to pop a wheely. Still clutching the lighter in his hand, he put it in his pants pocket. Aya might take him, but he knew Yohji wouldn't. After all he took his favorite lighter. He straightened up and was about to leave when the van door opened. Two men dressed in black grabbed him and pulled him into the van. Omi kicked and fought trying to get away.

Oh God this was just like the time when he was a child. His fighting became violent as he struck one man across the face with his backpack. The man was slammed against the wall of the van.  
But the other man put a cloth over the panicky boy's nose. Inhaling the chloroform the blond's struggling became weak until he at last lost consciousness. Sliding the door close, the men drove away.

xxxxx

"Nagi, get up. You're going to be late!" Schuldig banged his fist against the telekinetic's bedroom door.

"I'm not going!" The boy yelled from the other side of the door. He heard the door open and then close.

"Hey kid, you want me to tell Brad?" Schuldig walked into the room and the boy pulled the covers tightly over his head. But the German grabbed the covers and yanked them from over him.

"Dammit Schu!"

"Now now Kiddo, time to get up for school."

"I don't want to go." Nagi sat up and sighed heavily. "None of the kids like me."

"All you do is slap a few of their heads together. They'll loosen up then." The red head winked mischievously at the boy.

"You know Brad, I mean Crawford has strictly prohibited me from using my power at school and against the students." He leaned against the older man and rested his head against the Telepath's shoulder. "I hate that school."

"Is it the school you hate or is it because you are bored with senior High. You are a bright kid for fifteen."

"I'm seventeen, big mouth," he began to pout like a small child.

"Seventeen!" The German feigned surprise. "Where has the time gone?"

"Humph, I bet Omi can stay at home if he doesn't feel like going to college."

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

Nagi blushed under the snickering glare the German gave him. So,  
he just called Bombay by his name, big deal. Nothing wrong with that. Like Schwartz, Weiss is dead.

He squirmed a little under the red head's scrutinizing stare. "Come on Schu, let's go to that flower shop they work at and hassle them." The boy said hopeful.

"I would love to take you upon that, but Brad would have both our butts in a sling." Schuldig raked his fingers through the mass of thick red mane. "You know every since Esset and Kritiker fell we have had sort of a shaky truce with the pussy cats of Weiss."

"Fine. I'll go, but I do so under protest." The telekinetic hopped out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed. He was about to walk out the front door when Schuldig stopped him.

"If you're still feeling blue tomorrow. You can skip and we'll go play with the kittens. Is that okay with you?"

The teenager smiled and hugged the older man. "Thanks Schu." He grabbed his backpack and walked out to the apartment.

Nagi walked out of the apartment building and strolled down the sidewalk to the red light. He was happy. He couldn't understand why but the thought of going to see the other ex-assassins had lifted his spirits. Just before he got to the red light an old, white van screech to a halt alongside him. The door flew opened. Two men grabbed the startled youth and yanked him into the van.

It all happened so fast until the pedestrians could do nothing to help the boy. All they did was watch in horror and shock as the van drove away with the boy.

"Hurry up and use the chloroform on him," the driver yelled to the men as he took a second to glance over his shoulder before returning to his driving.

Someone covered Nagi's nose with the chloroformed rag. One man was slung against the seat on the passenger side as his power kicked in. Unfortunately, the chloroform was doing its job on him. Nagi staggered backwards like a drunken man. He fell over something. He got to his knees and stared in shock at the body lying on the floor.

"Omi?"

Then he collapsed ontop of the older boy.

xxxxx

Bradley Crawford was sitting at his desk in front of his computer when the vision hit him. The force of the vision was so strong until it felt like someone had struck him with a sledgehammer.

He witnessed Omi being kidnapped first and then the vision moved to Nagi being yanked into an old beat up white van and being cholorformed. Then there was a flash of two men he thought he would never see again.

"Oh my. . . " Crawford leaped out of his chair and flung open the door. He ran from his office straight into the red head German.

"Where's the fire, mein anfuhrer?" Schuldig braced an arm against the American's chest.

"Nagi. Where is he?"

"He's gone to school." Schuldig did not like the terrified look in the man's eyes. "Why? What has happened?"

"It's Nagi. I had a vision. He was kidnapped," said Bradley rubbing his forehead in distress.

"That's impossible. The kid. . ."

". . .was chloroformed. He didn't have a chance to get away."

The Telepath couldn't believe what he was hearing, or he didn't want to believe. He stretched out his psychic senses trying to reach the boy, but all he got was emptiness. That only happens if the person is out cold or dead. Damn Crawford and his accurate visions. He should know by now to never question the American's visions.

"There is more. He was captured with that kid from Weiss. Also. . ."

Great. This just keep getting better and better.

"And what?"

"It was only for a second, but I saw Muraki and Adams." Crawford watched the display of expressions flash across the Telepath's face. First, there was oblivion as he stared at the American with no understanding of who those people were. Then he remembered. He was shocked followed by disgust and fear.

"Muraki and JJ." Schuldig spat the names out in rage. "I had hoped those two bastards were dead."

"I'm afraid they have more lives than a cat." Crawford pushed his glasses back on his nose.

"Speaking of cats, I take it that the ex-Weiss team doesn't know about their kitten being bagged," said Schuldig.

"No. And the boys are being taken out of the country." Crawford turned and walked back to his office. Schuldig placed a restraing hand on the precog's shoulder.

"What about Nagi? Shouldn't we be going after him?"

"Unless you know where Adams is hiding, the answer is not yet. Hopefully, I will have a vision telling us where he is."

"And once we do know?"

"Well, if we want Nagi back. We will need their help too. After all, their little friend has been kidnapped as well." Crawford turned and walked back into his office.

"So, we will have to work with the pussy cats." Schuldig chuckled.  
"I could think of worst things."

xxxxx

It was closing time at the flower shop and Ken was bringing in the large potted plants. While Yohji was sitting on the counter smoking and looking cross because Omi didn't come in to relieve him. Aya hung up the phone wearing a very serious scowl on his face.

"What's up Aya? Did you find Omi?" Ken asked coming out of the back room.

"No, his friends said he didn't show up for school," said Aya.

"I don't believe it," said Yohji blowing smoke rings. "That little bastard is off playing hooky somewhere and left me holding down his shift." He crushed the cigarette in the ashtray. "That little shit caused me a hot date."

"No, if it had been anyone else. I would agree, but we are talking about Omi. The kid would go to school even if he was in a body cast." The red head leaned against the counter. "Something is terribly wrong."

Just then the ring of the tiny bell above the door drew their attention.

"Shit, it's Schwartz." Ken picked up a spade.

"Take it easy Siberian. We didn't come here to fight," said Crawford standing in the doorway. "Besides, we are no longer Schwartz. Just like you are no longer Weiss." The American walked into the shop followed by Farfarello and Schuldig. The German closed and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" said Aya walking from behind the counter watching the three men.

"Well well well, three little kittens has lost their mitten." Schuldig chide teasingly.

"What the hell are you babbling about, freak," spat Yohji.

"You remind me of a cat I use to have. It was a wild thing when it had one of its moods. Always baring its claws and hissing venomously at me." The German smile was wide and suggestive. "But when I stroked it behind the ears it would purr in contentment in my lap. Cats just love that. Are you sensitive behind the ear, Yohji?"

The blond felt the heat rush into his face as he looked away from the smiling Telepath's intense stare.

Farfarello just stood in the corner amused by his teammate's lechery.

"Schuldig knock it off," said Crawford pushing his glasses upon his nose. "We are here because we seem to be missing a member of our team also."

"What do you mean?" asked Aya.

Crawford held out a manilla folder to Aya.

The young red head took the folder and opened it. There were two photos along with a file. The first picture wasn't much to look at. Neatly cut brown hair, brown eyes with a rather boyish feature.

The other photo however was one to take a double look at. The man was handsome with platinum blond hair. He wore glasses which added to his attractiveness. He wore red studded earrings in each ear. A long silver bang covered his right eye but they were like a steel gray, piercing and demanding. His skin was smooth and seemed to be paler than Aya's own skin. Although the beautiful man was smiling. It was not a smile of warmth. It was a cold, chilling expression that was more obscene than honest.

"The first picture is Jemy J. Adams. He's known as JJ but his codename is Puppet Master," said Crawford.

"Puppet Master?" Ken frowned at the photo Aya handed to him.

"Yes, he can make you do things against your will. He can make you walk out into traffic or jump off a bridge while you are aware of everything that is happening."

"Not quite," said Schuldig. "Although, it may seem like it. I can read minds and make you forget. Also, i can make it seem like i'm not even here." To demostrate, one minute, Schuldig was standing beside Bradley and the next, he vanished. The ex assassins looked around for the German, but he was no where in sight. Then with a blink of an eye, the telepath was standing next to Yohji. The blond jump with a start as the psychic slipped an arm around his waist.

"Back off, creep." Yohji pushed the man away from him. Clearing his throat, Yohji turned to the American. "Anyway, what about the other man?"

"Doctor Kazutaka Muraki. He worked for Esset. He was the one that prepared your sister for that ceremony." Crawford said.

Aya gritted his teeth as he remembered how those old farts were going to use his sister to resurrect some old dead guy.

"What has this to do with Omi and Nagi?"

"They were kidnapped ." The American just stood there unflinching.

"What!" The three ex-assassins said in unison and stared at him.

"How do you . . ." Ken started to say but fell silent. The man was a precog of course he would know.

"So, do you know where the boys are?" asked Yohji. He picked up the picture of the doctor to take a closer look. Wow, he maybe a sick, twisted bastard, but the man was hot and sexy as hell.

Schuldig smirked as he sent a mental message straight into the blond's head. "See something you like, Kudou?"

Yohji blushed uncontrollably and handed the picture back to Aya.

"Yes, they are in Hong Kong," said Crawford.

"If they are there. Why haven't you went to retrieve your boy?" asked Yohji crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because we will need your help." Crawford hated to have to ask for help, especially from the one group they could never defeat in battle. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Puppet Master we could handle but it's the doctor. Muraki is not someone you would want to go up against alone."

"Why? Is he a psychic like you?" asked Aya.

"I wish, red," snorted Schuldig. "No, he 's nothing like us. Although some might say he's just as freaky as us."

"Muraki has the devil on his shoulder," babbled Farfarello in the corner. Everyone had forgotten the crazed Irishman was there. He had been standing in the corner listening to the five men. He took the single edge k-bar knife out of its sheath. The commando knife was a gift from Bradley. He stared at the polished blade shimmering in the light.

Schuldig could see that his teammate was eager to stain the blade with some Esset agents blood.

"We don't have time to waste. Everything you want to know about Muraki and Adams is in that folder." Crawford rubbed his eyes wearily and sighed. "We're going to the airport. We intend to bring Nagi home. So. . ." The American stared at the three men straightening his glasses on his nose. "Will you be joining us?"

Yohji rested his hand on Aya's shoulder and winked at his friend. "Let's go bring the chibi home."

"We can get your sister and Sakura to watch the shop while we're gone," said Ken.

Aya nodded. "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Darkness. That's what Nagi awakened to. He groaned softly and tried to sit. But his head struck the top.

"What the hell . . . " The boy frantically clawed at the top. His stomach lurched as he swallowed down the rising bile. Oh God no! He hates small confined spaces. He screamed and beat against the top of the metal box. His breathing became heavy. He felt sweat trickle down his face as hysteria rose inside him.

Memories of him being locked in a small, dark room flashed in his panic-stricken mind. The darkness was all consuming like being swallowed up by some great beast. He had to get out of there. He wouldn't be surprised if his fingers must be bleeding by now.

Suddenly he felt hands grab him by the arms, and he released a bloodcurdling scream. His mind filled with terror as he fought against the thing. The small room began to shake as Nagi was losing control of his powers.

Nagi was so filled with fear that he couldn't hear Omi trying to calm him down. Omi felt the crushing force of Nagi's power smash him against the wall. "Dammit, where is it?" He struggled as he rummaged through his pockets looking for . . . He found it. The lighter he took from Yohji. Omi flicked the lighter once, twice and on the third time the flame barely glowed in the all consuming dark. But it was enough for Nagi's fragile mind to cling to. He huddled close to the flame as though it was a lifeline.

Omi released a sigh of relief as he felt the crushing grip release him from its hold. "Are you all right Nagi?" Omi asked panting.

Nagi took a couple of deep breaths and let his raging fear seep away. For the first time since he awakened struck with fear, he remembered that Omi was with him.

"Hai. I'm fine now. How did you know it was me?"

"I had woken up a few minutes before they tossed us in here, and I saw you."

"I see." The telekinetic looked around. "Where are we?"

"It's some sort of cell that's made into the floor," said Omi. He struck the top of the box with his open palm.

"I'm sorry about my outburst." The young boy stared into the dancing flame. "I just don't like small, dark rooms." He scooted closer to the older boy.

Omi hesitated for a moment and then put his arm around the younger boy's slim shoulders. Nagi shivered beneath Omi's arm tensing up. Realizing that the other ex assassin was only trying to comfort him. Nagi relaxes and rests his head against the older boy's shoulder blade. He sighed and continued to watch the dancing flame.

"So, you don't like the dark." Omi began to massage the back of Nagi's neck. He swore he heard the telekinetic purr. "Do you sleep with a nit lit?" He snickered.

And Omi regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. "Ouch!" The blond boy was rewarded with a fist to the side of the ribs.

"It's not the dark. It's just this . . . " Nagi didn't quite know how to say it so he blurted out how he felt. "It's this pitch black. There's no light coming in from anywhere, not even through the cracks."

"I think I understand." Omi rested his cheek against the younger boy's head. "I take it you're claustrophobic."

"Yeah." Nagi wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "The orphanage I grew up in wasn't a nice place. I was eight years old when my power manifested. Tables, chairs, books, whatever would fly across the room or just hang in the air. And it always happened when I walked into a room. So, I was punished for being a wicked child. They would call me a monster or a demon. The other children would beat me up on a daily bases. Then they would lock me in the cell."

"The cell?"

"Yes, It was a room in the basement that was about an inch or two bigger than a dumbwaiter lift." Nagi tightened his hold around the older boy. Omi felt a tremor run through the Telekinetic's slender body.

"No matter how hard I tried to please them. They would always beat me and lock me in the dark, cramp room. I couldn't understand why they hated me. I never asked to have this power." Nagi's voice had gone hoarse from the pained memories that flood his mind of his harsh childhood.

"Nagi, what's wrong?"

The telekinetic trembled and began to sob against Omi's chest.

"All I wanted was to be a normal child just like everyone else."

"Nagi . . . "

"I'm sorry. I always get this way when I remember those dark times." He buried his wet face against the other's neck.

Omi stroked the boy's back soothing him. "It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid." He kissed the temple of the Nagi's head.

The teen stared up at Omi with soft, innocent eyes. Omi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nagi's. The young telekinetic shivered as he opened his mouth to allow the other boy's tongue to explore the sweetness of his untouched mouth. He felt a jolt like electricity dance up his spine. Omi jerked away from the boy and stared into his face. Nagi opened his eyes.

Omi gasped as he saw the longing in the younger boy's eyes. Shit, he looked so beautiful staring up at him with those soft, midnight blue eyes. Omi felt his groin become hard. He cleared his throat and turned back to stare at the flame.

"Nagi, I don't want you to freak out, but I'm going to have to . . . put the light out."

The boy eyes widened in terror. Omi saw the raw fear in the other's eyes and combed his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Don't be afraid. I will be here with you, and I will not let you go." He kissed the ex-Schwartz assassin on the cheek and smiled. "I promise." He could see the fear and tension leave the younger boy's face. He even managed a weak smile.

Nagi exhaled a loud gust of breath and buried his face against Omi's chest. "I'm ready."

With a flick they were swallowed by the darkness. A little whimper escaped from Nagi, but he relaxed as Omi's arms tightened around him. And he was no longer afraid.

xxxxx

They made good time to the airport, but unfortunately all flights were delayed due to heavy fog. The airport was nearly deserted as the majority of the travelers went home or to a nearby hotel to wait until morning.

"I don't believe this," ranted Ken. " After we nearly broke every traffic law in the city to get here on time. The flight's been delayed." The brunette jumped out of his chair and stalked the floor back and forth.

"There's no use in getting upset." Aya sat calmly in the seat beside Crawford.

"He's right Siberian." Crawford crossed his legs and put some papers in his briefcase.

"Don't call me that." Ken rolled his eyes at the older man.

"Very well. The planes won't leave until the fog dissipates which won't be until the morning, Hidaka. So you may as well sit down and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The precog's dark eyes flashed in anger.

Everyone stared in shock at the American. It was the first time Schuldig had ever seen his stoic leader lose his temper. Although it was slight, he could see the American's fist twitched in agitation. The German had to smile. It seems that the pussycats are making his fearless questioning his sanity for letting them come.

Ken huffed and then scowled irritated as he plopped down in the seat in front of Farfarello.

"I'm sorry." Crawford turned his attention to Aya. "I didn't mean to overstep my bound."

"It's okay. If you hadn't said it. I sure as hell would have," said Aya folding his arms across his chest. He looked up at the flight schedule and sighed. The entire board had 'delayed' by each fight.

xxxxx

Schuldig sat in the set next to Yohji. The blond was trying to sleep, but the German kept blowing in his ear.

"Will you stop that," Yohji placed his hand over his ear. "I'm trying to sleep."

"If its sleep you want. We could sneak over to one of the nearby hotels." He whispered suggestively into Yohji's ear.

Yohji jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand slip into the back of his pants. He slapped the hand away and glared at the obnoxious man. Schuldig only smiled.

"Excuse me." He turned on his feet and stormed off to the bathroom.

Yohji splashed cool water against his face. Water trickled down his face as he stared into the mirror into the confused eyes staring back at him. Why was the Telepath hounding him? What does the man want that he could possibly have? And why was he becoming horny whenever he thinks about the sexy, red head foreigner with those gorgeous emerald green, bedroom eyes. Shit! His groin began to push uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans.

But the weird thing about the whole crazy situation was that he was starting to like the attention the German was giving him. And he couldn't help thinking about the man. Tall, lean and sleek, his body was that of a God. And fuck it all, he wanted to run his hands over the German's smooth skin and rippling muscles.

Shit. He splashed more water into his heated face.

"My, such thoughts you are having about me, Kudou."

Yohji froze upon hearing the voice with a thick foreign accent. He slowly straightened up and through the clingy, wet bangs the man of his desire was leaning casually against the wall with arms folded across his chest. He strolled over to the blond, pulled out a few paper towels and reached them to Yohji.

"Uh, thank you." Yohji took the paper towels and dried his face. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I think you're cute and sexy as hell. Plus, I love cats." Schuldig pressed his body firmly against the other man.

Yohji gasped when he felt the bulge in the other man's pants press against his thigh.

"Let me kiss you."

"No." He backed away from the red head.

"What's the matter, afraid you might like it?" Schuldig smiled. He had Yohji backed against the wall. The Telepath thought the blond was cute as hell as the crimson color crept into his face staining his cheeks. This time when the German fitted his body against Yohji. Schuldig kissed him on the neck.

Yohji shivered from the contact. He should push the other man away, but his lips felt so good against his flesh.

"One kiss."

Yohji couldn't stop watching Schuldig's moving lips.

"That's all I ask."

Those wonderful, perfect, succulent lips that are begging him to kiss them.

"And I will leave you alone."

He wondered what they would feel like. What those sweet German lips would taste like?

Schuldig grinned like a shark. "For now."

Dare he even dream of those wonderful lips pressed against his . . . Why not? There's no one here. He could indulge himself just this once. The thought of kissing the German had the blond licking his lips in anticipation.

"Such a curious little pussycat." The Telepath placed his hands against the wall one on either side of Yohji's head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of the blond.

Yohji sighed blissfully. He opened his mouth as the other's tongue sought out Yohji's tongue. The kiss became deep and scorching as Yohji felt his bones melt and dissolve. His legs buckled beneath him. He could no longer stand on his own two feet. His body slid down the length of the wall breaking the incredible kiss. Yohji stared up in awe at the smiling man. Never, never in his life had he, Yohji Kudou the great playboy of Weiss, ever been knocked off his feet from a single kiss.

Schuldig flicked a thumb over Yohji's trembling lips and winked. "Catch you later babe." He backed up, turned and left Yohji sitting on the floor.

Yohji raised a hand up to touch his trembling lips. His eyes still on the door the other man had just walked out of.


	3. Chapter 3

_''inner thoughts' _

Chapter 3

"Nagi." Omi shook the boy trying to wake him. "Nagi!"

"Hmmm." He started to awaken. "What . . . "

"Nagi, don't open your eyes."

The telekinetic stopped in mid yawn as he heard the stress in the other boy's voice. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't want you to open your eyes and freak out in the dark." Omi felt the boy tense in his arms, but then he relaxed.

Just then, they heard the sound of a key turning in a lock.

"Someone's coming. Nagi, you think you can use your power as soon as the door opens?"

"Just watch me."

"Get ready." Omi's breathing became heavy with anticipation as his heart pounded against his chest. What he would give to have his crossbow or some darts right about now.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." The young boy felt hope surging through his heart.

A door opened above them. They squinted their eyes against the burst of bright light that temporarily blinded them. It took only a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the light after being in the dark for so long. Omi stared up at the fuzzy figures. The men said something but the blond did not understand. He blinked rapidly as his vision cleared just in time to see the two men yanked off their feet and slammed against the wall. The men fell to the floor unconscious.

"Shit!" Omi got to his feet and climbed out of the cell. "Where the hell are we?" He helped Nagi out. "I didn't understand a word they said."

Nagi stared at the older boy in shock. "You mean to tell me that the only thing Kritiker taught you was how to kill?"

"Well, Weiss was basically a home base defense." He looked away blushing sheepishly.

Nagi wanted to laugh as the crimson color that crept into his fellow captive's face. "Well, luckily my education is a bit more extensive. They were speaking Chinese."

"You mean we're in China!"

"It sure seems like it." Nagi looked around the room. There were stairs leading up to a door. "Let's get out of here before someone else finds us."

The two boys climbed the stairs and cracked opened the door. Omi peered down the hall. Empty. The younger boy frowned in thought. 'Either this is a trap, or these guys are the dumbest, lamest kidnappers I had ever met.' But then again, no one can be this incompetent. It smelled like a trap. But why? Whoever already have them as captives.

"Let's go, but be careful," whispered Omi stepping out into the hall.

The two teens ran down the hall, turned the corner and ran into a group of armed men.

"Shit!"

The men leveled their weapons at the boys.

"Not today." Nagi raised his hand and the barrels of the rifles bend downward. Omi attacked with a swift knee to the mid section of one man and a roundhouse kick to the head of another. They fell to the floor unconscious. The other two men fell to the floor dead with broken necks.

"Let's go." Omi grabbed Nagi's hand, and they sprinted down the hall toward an elevator. They jumped inside. Just as the doors closed, they saw more men come from around the corner. Safely inside, the elevator started to go up.

Both boys leaned against the wall breathing heavily and wiping sweat from their faces.

"That was close," said Omi sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we are far from being safe," said Nagi sitting next to him. "They let us escape."

The other teen sat silently contemplating the other's statement. Hell, he knew what the telekinetic said was the truth. Their escape was too easy.

"I know." So, they sat and waited.

"Umm, Omi, about what happened in that cell." Nagi's face had gone pink. "I. . .Uh . . . "

The other realized what the shy boy was talking about, and it made him blush as well.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. You were so upset I just . . . " Omi trailed off not knowing what else to say.

The young boy looked down at his long, thin-fingered hands resting in his lap. "So, you only kissed me because I was upset." He raised his eyes up to meet Omi's. And oh God! Nagi was the most beautiful boy he head ever seen. Omi stared in awe as the pinkness in his cheeks turned crimson and his eyes. Oh sweet heavenly father, they made Omi want to drown in those soft, melting blue pools. Omi watched mesmerized as Nagi's tongue moisten those soft, trembling bottom lip. Shit! He could feel himself stiffen. It wasn't a full-blown erection yet, but if he keeps looking at Nagi. It will be in no time.

"Well, I'm not upset now."

Omi stared at the Telekinetic in shock. 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' He watched in awe as Nagi closed his eyes, leaned over and gently pressed his lips against those of the older boy's. The kiss was shy, hesitant, innocent and oh so sweet. This was the kiss of someone who has never been kissed or kissed anyone before.

Nagi wanted to remain like this forever. The older boy's mouth was soft but firm. He wanted Omi to touch him and possess him. Shivering at the thought of belonging to the other boy, body and soul, a moan rumbled deep in his throat.

Suddenly the elevator lurched to a halt. The two boys quickly pulled away and scrambled to their feet.

"We'll talk later." Omi winked at the blushing teen. "But now, we have to get out of here first."

Nagi was preparing to mentally protect Omi and send any would be attackers through the wall. It began as a dull thud in the back of his head. Then the pain was a knife repeatedly stabbing in his brain. Nagi fell to the floor clutching his head screaming in pain.

"Nagi, what's wrong?" Omi knelt over the sobbing boy.

Just then, the elevator doors opened. They were greeted by a number of assault rifles all pointed at them. Although there was really nothing he could do. Omi stood protectively over the pain stricken telekinetic.

"Don't worry boy. You and little Nagi won't be hurt." A tall man walked to the front.

Omi stared speechlessly at the incredibly handsome man. His platinum blond hair was neatly trimmed although he had a long bang covering his right eye. His skin was smooth, like alabaster. His steely stare seemed to hold Omi in place. He was dressed in white from head to toe. His suit was crafted to fit him perfectly. Strange the way the man was dressed all in white reminded him of Schwartz. At the final battle they were dressed all in white.

When the man spoke, the deep tremble of his voice was soothing and very seductive. Omi could not take his eyes off of him.

"Omi." The telekinetic's voice snapped him out of his trance. The older boy looked down and knelt beside his friend. The younger boy still clutched the side of his head in pain.

"Don't worry. The pain will subside in a minute or two," said the handsome man.

Omi narrowed his eyes not believing the man as he held Nagi close to him. And true to his word, Nagi felt the awful mind ripping pain cease.

"Nagi, is something wrong?"

"No. I'm . . . I'm fine." Nagi rested his hands on Omi's arm.

"Hello Nagi. It's been a while since we last seen each other." The stranger smiled at the young boy.

Nagi froze in horror as he looked up at the man. He felt as though he had awakened to a terrible nightmare. Omi felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw the fear present in the telekinetic's eyes.

"You . . . you're alive."

Omi felt the teen tremble beneath his embrace.

"Of course, did you really think I would die so easily?" said the man.

"One could only hope."

The man laughed. Omi did not like the sound of this conversation. He helped Nagi to his feet and stood protectively in front of the young boy.

"Who are you?" Omi demanded. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Why Nagi. I'm hurt that you didn't tell your little friend about me." The man flashed them a predatory smile. "I am Doctor Kazutaka Muraki. I worked, or use to work for Essett."

Omi stared in shock at the man. '_An Essett doctor. Isn't this just lovely? What else can go wrong?' _

"So, you don't get any ideals. Nagi that little mental knife you felt stabbing you in the head has suppressed your power."

"You're lying." Nagi raised a hand, but nothing happened. For the first time since his power manifested, he was truly powerless. "What did you do to me?"

"It's just a little something I was working on," said the doctor. "I found out that certain sound waves can prohibit the power of a psychic. Now, follow me." The silver haired man turned and walked away.

Nagi looked at Omi. The older boy just shrugged his shoulders. Taking the teen by the hand, the two boys followed the doctor.

xxxxx

After waiting at the airport for nearly two days. The ex-Weiss and ex-Schwartz teams were finally on their way to Hong Kong.

"I hope the boys are all right," said Aya. He was sitting in the seat near the aisle beside Crawford.

"My visions are always accurate. They showed both Nagi and Tsukiyono are fine," said Crawford massaging his eyes. The precog's eyes were red and tired from the constant use of his power.

"By the way, how in the hell did we end up having this plane all to ourselves?" The plane was empty except for the flight crew and the four stewardesses.

Ken was stretched out on the seats sleeping while Farfarello was in the seat behind him. The Irishman stroked the sleeping man's hair.

"You have me to thank for getting us all this privacy," said Schuldig sitting on the arm of the seat across from where the two leaders were sitting. "I made everyone think the flight was canceled. Don't you just love it when things go your way?" The German winked at him and got up. He walked toward the restroom in the back of the plane. "Speaking of things going my way."

"Why is he so happy?" Aya frowned after the man.

"It seems there's this cat he's had his eyes on for a long time." Bradley turned off his laptop and closed it. Placing the computer on the seat in front of him, he turned the overhead light off and reclined in his seat. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap."

Aya sighed and looked around the empty plane. He caught sight of the Irishman still stroking Ken's hair. The man looked up at Aya with his one good eye smiling. Then he returned his attention back to stroking Ken's hair. Aya shook his head. He was beginning to think that the ex-Schwartz members were trying to make them their pets. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes, he let exhaustion take over as he fell into a sound sleep.

xxxxx

Schuldig waited outside the bathroom a few minutes listening to Yohji's thoughts.

_'That big, stupid jerk. Running up and down the aisle like a child . . . But still, he seemed so at ease with himself. Hm, if that bastard ever found out that I think he's totally hot, he would never let me forget it. He'd probably pounce on me every chance he gets.'_

Schuldig frowned when the blond man mind went blank for a few seconds. His frown was replaced by a shark like grin when Yohji's thoughts echoed in his head.

_'But then I guess that wouldn't be such a bad thing.' _The blond giggled. _'If his kiss is any indication of the kind of lover, he truly is. Fuck, the man must be a god in the bedroom . . . Shit, just thinking about him is making me hard.' _

"Now is the time to make my move." Schuldig opened the door and arched a brow as he watched the blond with his hand down the front of his pants. The red head stood in the doorway smirking at his soon to be lover. He had to bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing at the comical look of being caught on the blond's pretty face.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." He closed the door and locked it behind him. _'Can't have any of the others walking in on us.' _He walked over to Yohji and got to his knees. Slapping the blonde's hand out of the way, he unzipped the jeans. Yohji sighed in relief as the German tugged the blond's erection out of the tight confines of his jeans.

"You've been dying for this haven't you, pussycat." Schuldig's tongue darted out and wrapped around the head of Yohji's cock.

Yohji sucked in a deep breath as he felt himself being swallowed by the red head German. He watched in fascination as his hard erection disappeared into the mouth of the foreigner. His tongue slid up and down the length of Yohji's rigid arousal. Schuldig moved lower to lick and suck Yohji's balls. He took hold of the blonde's cock and pumped him ever so slow.

Yohji could barely think as the other man did the most amazing things with his tongue. Schuldig's tongue darted out of his mouth to lap up the precum that was trickling from the slit in the head of the blonde's cock. He grabbed the red head by the hair and thrust his throbbing arousal into the man's mouth. Oh God that felt so good. Schuldig looked so hot and sexy with the other man's cock in his mouth.

He moaned in protest when Schuldig moved that lovely mouth of his away. He pulled Yohji's pants down and the blond kicked them into the corner.

Schuldig stood up and turned Yohji around to face the mirror. He pushed the Japanese man forward until he was leaning over the sink, and his face was pressed against the mirror.

The German unzipped his pants and pulled his stiff cock out of its confinement. Yohji gasped as the other man rubbed the head of his erection teasingly around the entrance of his anus. Schuldig reached over to the left side of the wall and squeezed some liquid soap out of the soap dispenser. He rubbed the orange colored soap up and down the length of his cock. Then he rubbed his soapy hand over the entrance of Yohji's ass teasingly. Before he knew anything, Schuldig had slipped a finger in his pussycat's ass.

Yohji groaned as his breathing became heavy. In and out, around and around. Then he slipped in another, and finally a third. His fingers went deep into the blond making him twitch as he stroked his prostates. Yohji moaned and quivered beneath the writhing fingers as he pushed back against the digits impaling himself on them.

"Does that feel good, my pretty kitty?" He asked huskily against Yohji's ear.

"Yes, Oh God it feels so good. More. I want more." He pleaded to the red head.

Schuldig removed his fingers and grabbed Yohji by the hips. Yohji's eyes widened in shock when he felt something hard at the entrance to his ass. He nearly cried out when he felt the hardness push into him. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop the scream that was about to burst from his lips. The German eased his way in. He stopped to give Yohji a chance to adjust to the invasion. Then he continued until he was buried deep inside his blond pussycat.

"Does it hurt?" Schuldig asked, but he did not move.

Yohji took a couple of deep breaths and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just move, dammit!"

He smiled. "You are an anxious little kitty."

"Just shut the hell up and fuck me!" Yohji pushed back against the German. "Please."

"Du brauchst nur fragen." Schuldig began to move with slow, deep thrusts, which had the other squirming. The German's hand pushed up Yohji's shirt and he began to pinch and tug at his nipples. Yohji squeaked as he pushed back to meet the thrusts. Schuldig leaned forward to nip and suck at the back of Yohji's neck. He pulled painfully hard at the other's hard nipples.

"Shit! Move faster." Yohji clawed at the mirror as his breath fogged up the glass. He propped one leg upon the sink. It was an uncomfortable position, but he didn't mind as the thrusts went deep hitting his prostate. "Oh God, yes!"

Schuldig quickly covered the blond's mouth with his hand. "Nicht so laut, pussykatzchen. Remember, there's only a handful of us onboard. Do you want them to hear us?" He laughed huskily and nibbled at the other's earlobe.

His thrusts became faster as he felt the pressure building at the base of his cock. Yohji was stroking his own erection when the foreigner knocked his hand away.

"Let me." He began to stoke his pussycat's aching cock in time with his thrusts. Finally, it became too much for Yohji to hold back. He erupted like a volcano as his semen spurted into the sink and over Schuldig's hand.

As the muscles around the German's cock contracted, he thrust a few more times before he at last flowed into Yohji. With a heavy sigh, he collapsed against Yohji's back panting in exhaustion. Yohji couldn't say anything. He just stood there looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Now wasn't that fun." Schuldig kissed the back of his neck making the blond man shiver from the contact.

_'Damn, that was so fucking incredible. I wonder if he would do this again. Or since he has gotten what he wanted, will he leave me.' _Yohji snorted sarcastically. _'Well, it wouldn't be the first time.' _

Schuldig frowned at the other man's train of thought. _'Was he expecting me to just slap him on the ass and say, thanks for the fuck, and then pay no more attention to him?' _Shit! His little blond pussycat was by far the sexiest, desirable, beautiful man in the world. Any man who would just simply fuck him and leave is a damn fool. And he wasn't about to let HIS pussycat roam the alley. His pussycat will be HIS house cat.

Schuldig smirked. "You know this means no more dating other people." He watched the puzzled look mask his new lover's face.

"But I figured you . . . "

". . . Wanted a quick fuck and then we go our separate way." The German finished for him. He kissed his new lover on the cheek. "Oh no, you are mine, and I will kill anyone if they try to take you away from me." He watched as Yohji's mind began to comprehend what the other was saying.

Yohji turned to face his German lover, and smiled. "Does this possession goes both ways? Will you become mine?"

" Don't be silly," Schuldig, snorted matter-of-factly.

"Why you creepy little, red head . . . "

The German grabbed Yohji's hands and pinned them behind his back. "I was only joking, mein geliebt." He laughed softly. "I belong only to you." He pressed his lips against Yohji's for a brief but thorough kiss.

He reached behind the blond man and grabbed a handful of paper towels. Turning on the faucet, he stuck the paper towels under the water wetting them. Then he began to wipe his limp cock and shoved it back into his pants. Tossing the paper towels away, he zipped up his pants and turned his attention to Yohji. Schuldig wet the more of the paper towels, and preceded to clean up the evidence of their lovemaking from his lover's body.

Tossing the towels in the trash can, he bends down to retrieve Yohji's jeans and reached them to the blond. "I should let you get dressed." He kissed Yohji again, unlocked the door and closed it when he walked out.

_'Stupid idiot.' _Tears streamed down Yohji's face. He began to laugh. He couldn't help it. He was happy, so very happy. He thought that he would never be happy again after Asuka died but now here he stands looking at his smiling face in the mirror. Maybe life wasn't mocking him, and he truly could be happy again. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Yohji pulled on his pants and went out to find his new lover.

Schuldig was sitting at the rear waiting for him to come out. Yohji sat down next to him and leaned back in the seat. Just before, he drifted off to sleep. He felt a hand rest comfortingly on top of his.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

German translation: Du brauchst nur fragen-----You only have to ask

Nicht so laut, pussykatzchen-------Not so loud, pussycat


	4. Chapter 4

_'inner thoughts'_

Chapter 4

The doctor led Omi and Nagi to a room at the end of the hall. They went inside and the boys gasped. The room was huge with large colonnades holding up the vaulted ceiling. In the center of the room was a large circular bed with a black satin comforter and white silk sheets. Several satin black and white pillows were scattered on the bed. Propped around the bed were several video cameras and photo cameras.

"Little Nagikins, how wonderful it is to see you again," came a high-pitched voice from the left of them.

The two boys turned to see a man with brown hair, dressed in an ugly, loud color floral shirt. Like Crawford, he was an American, but unlike the precog, this man was not well dressed in a business suit. The man wore the ugly shirt open with a T-shirt underneath, and a pair of baggy blue pants.

"Jemy, you're here as well." Nagi looked at the man in disgust.

Omi noticed the leer in the man's faded brown eyes. He felt a hand tighten around his heart. "Who are you?"

The man turned his lecherous gaze on Omi. "I am Jemy J. Adams, however, you can call me JJ. I use to work for Esset."

"What is this, an Esset agent's convention?" Omi glared at the man. "Why have we been kidnaped?"

"It's called payback, little ones." JJ sat down on the bed. "We are going to teach your respective teams what happens to people that betrays us."

"What are you talking about?" said Nagi.

"We're going to kill your friends," said Muraki. He raked the bang from over his right eye. Both teenagers were shocked to see a light blue eye instead of a gray one. "It's a false eye. A little present I received from both groups. After Weiss interrupted the ceremony and Schwartz betrayed the Elders, I lost my eye when the island sunk beneath the waves."

"Don't fret boys. Once you are no longer of use. You will join your friends in the hereafter," said JJ.

Nagi tightened his grip on Omi's hand.

"Remember Nagikins, the punishment for betrayal is death." The muddy brown hair man leered at them. "But first, you have work to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Omi.

"I have a couple of clients that has a thing for soft, young, pretty boys such as yourselves."

"You sick bastard!" snapped Nagi. JJ only laughed.

"You were only saved because Crawford convinced the Elders that his team needed you, but the stuck up precog can't help you now, Nagikins. You are mine to do with as I please."

Suddenly the man's eyes turned gold like a cat. Seeing what the older man was planning to do, Nagi tried strengthening his shields but, JJ was too strong for the telekinetic to keep out of his mind. Nagi released a strangled sound as he was forced to release Omi's hand and began to undress himself.

"Nagi, what are you doing?" Omi stared at the boy in shock as he stripped before him.

"It's not me." The boy bit out through clenched teeth as he began to unzip his pants.

"He's only doing what I am making him do," said JJ smiling. "You see. My codename is Puppet Master. I can make you dance with my invisible strings."

Nagi stepped behind his friend and began to unbutton his shirt. "I'm sorry Omi."

The older boy wanted to stop him, but he was no match for the psychic freak. Omi felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as his hand moved on their own helping Nagi to undress himself. _'If Nagi couldn't stop him, what hope do I possibly have of stopping him. None.' _Omi shivered when the younger boy unzipped his pants and pulled them along with his underwear down his legs. Both teens, naked, moved toward the bed and fell to their knees. They unzipped and unbuttoned JJ's pants and pulled out his erection. Omi and Nagi grimaced as they were forced to lick the length of the man's stiffening cock. Each boy would take turns deep throating him while the other would suck and massage his balls.

Omi hated the man. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop this. And he hated himself because he could do nothing to protect Nagi. He looked at the other boy. He could see the fear and disgust present in the telekinetic's eyes. Tears welled up in the corner of the younger teen's eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

"Care to join me doc. We have two fresh, young playmates."

Muraki smiled. "Not now, I have work to do." He turned and let his smile drop from his face. "But do continue with your playtime. I shall return once everything is ready for our guests." The doctor left them alone.

JJ clutched a handful of the boy's hair and yanked their heads back. "The doc is all work and no play at times. Me. I intend to enjoy both of you." He kissed Omi first, and then Nagi. "But for now, you have work to do." He released their hair and both boys went back to giving him a first class blow job. Nagi sucked the thick cock deep into his throat until his nose was buried in the sparse mat of hair around his cock. Both boys worked him good until JJ finally came in Nagi's mouth. Omi lapped up any of the semen that managed to escape from the other boy's mouth.

Nagi wanted to gag and throw up but the bastard wouldn't let him. JJ got off the bed, but the boys sat on the mattress waiting. Tucking himself back into his pants, he got behind the photo camera.

"First, we're going to take some pictures. Then you're going to give a demonstration of you skills for the video."

Nagi released a strangled cry of distress. He didn't want Omi to see him like this. He didn't want anyone but Omi to make love to him. He wanted Omi to do whatever he wished to him but not like this. It's what he has dreamed of since the first time he met the Weiss assassin.

"Don't worry. There won't be any actual intercourse. I have some big spenders that will pay top dollar for some prime virgins."

"You sick fuck. When I get out of here. I'm going to pull your fucking spine out through your ass," raged Omi.

JJ just laughed as he made the boys crawl to the center of the bed. Then they did a number of seductive positions of them touching themselves, touching each other, kissing and so on.

xxxxx

It felt like hours had passed when JJ was finally finish taking pictures and the demo tape. He led the two boys, along with an armed escort to their new room. There was nothing fancy or memorable about the room. It was just an empty room with some pillows and blankets on the floor. In the upper left hand corner was an intercom speaker. There was a mirror on the wall, and the window was bricked up to prevent escape. Nagi sighed. At least they wouldn't be put in the dark again.

The guard shoved the two naked boys into the room.

"I'm sure you boys must be hungry. I'll have something sent to you." JJ slammed the door shut. They heard the distinct sound of a deadbolt lock and a metal bar being dragged across the door.

"JJ, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Omi beating against the door with his fists. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR SCRAWNY NECK . . . !" He didn't finish his sentence although he was sure the other man understood. Not that he was taking Omi's threat seriously. Sighing in disgust, he turned to face his fellow captive.

Omi frowned when he saw Nagi with his forehead pressed against the wall. He walked over to the other teen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." The telekinetic jerked away from the hand and turned to face the older boy. Tears flowed from his eyes as the look of hurt and self-loathing masked his face.

"Nagi, what's wrong?"

The younger boy fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. "How can you stand to be around me?" he sobbed helplessly. "I'm nothing but a worthless, filthy whore."

"That's nonsense. Why should you feel like that?" Omi knelt before the boy. "It's that filthy bastard Adams who should be sorry." He ran his fingers through the telekinetic's soft sable colored hair. "I promise you. He will be sorry."

"You don't understand." Nagi continued to sob uncontrollably. "I wanted you to touch me." He clenched his hands into fists and pushed them against his closed eyelids ashamed. "I wanted you to make love to me. Although JJ was forcing you. I still wanted you to make love to me . . . I'm nothing but trash, worthless trash."

Omi yanked the boy's hands away and slapped him across the face. Nagi's eyes widened as he stared at the older boy in shock. He raised his hand up to his stinging cheek.

"I hope it hurt." Omi clutched the hand he slapped Nagi with into a fist, and turned away. Heknew he shouldn't be angry at the other boy, but it just pissed him off when the telekinetic considered himself worthless. "Don't you every call yourself worthless again." He turned to glare at the telekinetic with an intense stare and grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and shook him. "You are not worthless and neither are you trash. Dammit Nagi, are you blind? Can't you see I wanted to make love to you also?" Nagi's eyes widened even more in shock. Omi sighed letting the anger drain out of him. "Baka, and it has nothing to do with that freak controlling me." Omi pulled the boy close to him and pressed his lips against Nagi's.

The telekinetic shivered beneath Omi's lips. Omi pulled away. As Nagi opened his eyes, they were filled with love and longing. "You see, I've always wanted you since I first laid eyes upon you." He smiled at the telekinetic, stroking the boy's cheek.

Nagi pressed his cheek into Omi's palm sighing in relief. He turned his head and kissed the palm of the other. The ex Weiss assassin groaned and covered the other boy's mouth with his in a fiery kiss that left them both gasping for breath. Omi's tongue invaded the other's mouth seeking out his tongue.

Omi's hands caressed and smoothed the other's skin lighting fires everywhere he touched. They were still joined at the lips. He led Nagi over to the blankets and laid down. Nagi squirmed beneath the older boy's exploring fingers. He gasped when he felt the other's fingers rub against the sensitive ring of his anus.

"If you are afraid. I will stop right now." Omi smiled down at the younger teen.

"I am a little afraid, but I want this more than anything." Nagi wrapped his arms around the other teen's neck. "Is something wrong?" He frowned.

"It's just that I don't want to hurt you. I. . .uh . . . " stuttered Omi blushing.

"You don't have to worry about me. I know you won't hurt me." Nagi pulled him down and at the same time rolled on top of Omi. Shyly, he wrapped his hand around Omi's stiffening cock and began stroking it slowly. It wasn't quite as big as Bradley's or Schuldig's. Not that either of the men would dream of letting him touch them. Nagi only noticed the differences because he had accidentally walked in on the men either dressing or when they were getting out of the shower.

Nagi watched in fascination as droplets of liquid trickled from the tiny slit in the head of the aroused part. Omi moaned as his heart pounded against his chest. He cried out when he felt the younger boy's mouth devour his throbbing length. His tongue wrapped around Omi's hard erection. Nagi's tongue slid up the length of the other's arousal and down the underside. His other hand massage and caressed his balls until they were pebbles.

Omi squirmed and arched his back off the floor as he thrust his hard erection into the younger teen's hungry mouth. Omi sat up and pulled Nagi's mouth away from him. He kissed Nagi deeply.

"Now it's my turn." Omi nipped and sucked the spot at the base of the telekinetic's throat until a red bruise appeared on his skin.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, a tiny voice was telling them they should be escaping not making out. But they could not help. They had been in denial of their feelings for long, and the intense sexual photo shoot that had them touching the others body had awakened a burning need in both boys that refused to be ignored. So, they ruthlessly squashed the nagging voice telling them to stop. Nagi wanted Omi. Omi wanted Nagi. It was safe to say that neither boy would leave the place untouched by JJ's clients. Nagi would prefer to give himself to the person he loved instead of having it taken away from him by force.

Omi moved lower to the pink nubs of the other's nipples that wanted attention as well. He gently bit and sucked the hardening peaks. Oh God, Nagi felt his senses shatter into a million pieces.

"Omi please. I can't stand this," Nagi rasped out. His body quivered with pent up desires as the older boy's touch seemed to burn his skin.

Omi put two fingers in his mouth wetting them thoroughly. Then he circled the entrance of Nagi's rear. Nagi moaned and shivered as he felt one slick finger push into him. Then he pushed in a second, and the younger boy's back arched off the floor as an animal-like growl slipped from his lips.

Omi thrust his fingers in and out, twisting. Nagi's flushed face was wet with sweat. He cried out in protest when the fingers were removed. His whines were cut off when Omi pressed his lips against his. Wrapping the younger boy's legs around his waist, Omi positioned himself at the other's opening. Nagi screamed when he felt something larger force its way into his tight body. He quickly bit down on his bottom lip holding in the scream. His face twisted in pain, and Omi didn't go any further.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you, my sweet, but I can't stop."

It took a while before Nagi was able to say anything. The pain and tension in his face eased as he became use to the intrusion in his body.

"Don't stop." Nagi smiled up at him. "If you stop. I'll kill you myself."

Omi smiled as well. "You're such a bad little boy." And he continued to ease himself into the boy until he was deep inside. Damn, the boy was tight, but he did not move. Not until Nagi was ready. He felt so good. Omi fought down the urge to move. Even though he didn't move, the muscles of Nagi's ass squeezed and wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Sweat trickled down the older teen's face as he silently begged the other to say he was ready. Omi didn't know how long he could remain buried in that tight, hot sheath.

"Nagi." There was a pleading note in the other boy's voice. "I don't know how long . . . "

"I'm ready." Nagi finally said panting.

Oh God, what a relief. Omi moved with swift deep thrusts. Nagi cried out in pain and bit his bottom lip. Omi stopped and kissed the tear that slid down his lover's cheek.

"Damn, I'm sorry Nagi. I moved too fast." He wiped away the tears that trickled down his face.

"It's okay." He smiled up at Omi. "I'm just so happy."

Omi thrust in and out never breaking eye contact with his beautiful lover. He leaned down and kissed Nagi. His tongue was like a barbarian forcing its way into the younger boy's mouth plundering it for its sweetness. He clasped his hand around Nagi's stiff cock stroking it up and down in time with his rapid thrusts.

"Nagi, I don't know if I can hold back." Omi pulled and jerked painfully hard on the telekinetic's cock as he felt the pressure build at the base of his own cock.

Nagi screamed as he spurted his semen over their chest, stomach and Omi's hand. After a few quick thrusts, Omi finally spilled his seed into the teen's body. He shuddered and collapsed in exhaustion on top of his lover. Both boys laid there contented in each other's arms as they listened to their rapid breathing and heartbeats return to a normal rhythm.

Sitting up, Omi grabbed one of the pillows and took off the pillowcase. Then he cleaned himself and Nagi up. Lying next to the boy, Nagi wrapped his arms around Omi holding him tightly. Perfect bliss took hold of the younger teen's tired mind as he slowly dozed off to sleep.

xxxxx

Hours later, the two teenagers awakened to find JJ in the room watching them. They sat up with a start. At least Omi did. However, Nagi rose slowly as an unfamiliar pain shot through his body. Omi turned to see his lover wince and groan in pain. Nagi stared in fright clutching the blanket close to himself. Omi glared a death stare at the man, but JJ only laughed.

"I must say you boys put on quite the show. I must have come three times watching you." He pointed to the mirror hanging on the wall. "It's a two-way mirror. You two boys were so cute. Having sex for the first time."

"You disgusting, filthy pervert." Omi leaped to his feet and charged at the man. "I'm going to . . ." But suddenly, he froze dead in his tracks.

JJ walked passed the older teen _and_ stood before Nagi. "You should really learn to be quiet like little Nagikins . . . Hold out your hands."

Obeying without hesitation, the younger boy held out both hands. The man placed a bag of food in his hand.

"The kitchen is being repaired. So you will have to settle for take-out." He winked at Nagi. "I'm sure you can use it now," the man turned and walked back to Omi. Stopping, he turned to face the former assassin and whispered in the boy's ear. "Anymore outbursts like you've been showing, and I shall make sure you never see Nagikins again. Do I make myself clear?"

Omi grunted. The man grabbed Omi by the chin and dug his nails into the boy's flesh drawing blood.

"I said, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, dammit." Omi wanted to shake the hand away from him, but Puppet Master still held him in his power._ 'Just you wait you sick bastard, I swear when you least expect it I will kill you.'_

"That's better." He released Omi's chin and released him from his paralysis. "Now enjoy your meal. I was going to wait a while before I put you to work. But you two are more than ready for some adult action." He walked out of the room laughing.

Nagi burst into tears. Omi knelt beside him and held him tight in his arms. "Please don't cry, Nagi. I'll think of something. I promise."


End file.
